The present invention concerns a sound reproduction system for Hi-fi with subsystems for integration into conventional passive loudspeakers, in order to transform these loudspeakers into high performance active loudspeakers. Hi-fi is synonymous with High Fidelity and refers in the following to a sound system for home use that in particular strives to provide a sound that is as lifelike as possible. In other words the sound reproduction system is designed to provide a sound that the listener perceives as very or entirely like the original. Such systems require both high precision and great power.